


a relationship between kiba and Shikamaru

by leighleighhhhh



Category: Naruto
Genre: AsexualShino, M/M, abusiveKiba, bottomshikamaru, gayboys, idkman, kibasADumbass, lovestory, toxicrelationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighleighhhhh/pseuds/leighleighhhhh
Summary: Basically a toxic relationship, they hook up and start from there & things go downhill but they rise up again and you know how it goes. Also I wrote this a long time ago and I recently found that it’s a gr8 stress reliever bc I have bad anxiety so I’m continuing the chapters , if it doesn’t make sense, u know why so don’t judge lmaooo
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The two had been drinking, as a group at first with their teammates. Asuma and Kurenai wanted an excuse to go on a date, or so Ino suspects. They both met up with their teams at a steakhouse to eat and soon disappeared in the midst of chaos; between Choji fighting everyone for the limited food, Akamaru and Kiba making a mess having a food eating contest, and Ino yelling at everyone. 

After awhile, Kiba wanted to spice up the mood. “You know what would be fun?” 

“What?” Ino asked, bored with the event. 

“Getting drunk.”

Hinata and Shino weren’t drinkers and quickly found their presence a damper on the mood. Ino felt out of place so she left and Choji wanted to eat more so he went home. While Kurenai and Asuma snuck off somewhere together. Somehow, they’d ended up drunk enough to start hugging. 

Somehow, they ended up drunk enough to start spilling secrets. Like the fact that Kiba likes guys. And the fact that Shikamaru’s never kissed a guy before. 

So Kiba being Kiba, suggested that he try it. 

Shikamaru briefly wondered if it were wrong or something, but he knew he didn’t care anyway. Kiba was attractive, Kiba was a friend. And he wasn’t joking judging by that look on his face so Shikamaru met his gaze to confirm. 

And Kiba smirked, making the first move to lean in. They both gripped each other’s faces to pull one another as close as they could be, connected completely. Shikamaru noted how hot Kiba’s mouth felt. 

It felt just as good as with Ino, Shikamaru decided. Maybe even better. 

Kiba broke the wet kiss to breath hot air on Shikamaru’s chin, kissing a trail down to his neck and letting his hands roam up underneath the mesh shirt. 

It’s like he was determined to cover every inch of Shikamaru’s neck with hickeys. He finished the last one before slipping down off the couch to kneel in between Shikamaru’s legs.

“This okay?” Kiba asked, slipping his fingers underneath the cummerbund of Shikamaru’s pants. With a brisk nod, The pants came off and Kiba wasted no time taking Shikamaru’s entire length in his mouth.

Shikamaru jerked forward at the sensation, and leaned back slowly as Kiba did what he wanted. He couldn’t really think about anything, other than what he wanted more of and less of. His hands found their way into Kiba’s fluffy hair, tugging and massaging through it. 

Soon enough, he felt his dick start to jump and he couldn’t hold back his moans anymore as he came inside Kiba’s mouth. 

Kiba pulled away coughing and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You coulda warned me,”

Shikamaru was still coming down, too dazed to answer. He pulled his underwear and pants back up lazily, and eyed Kiba. He didn’t seem to want anything else, it was over just like that. 

“So that’s it?” He asked despite himself. Now it seems like he wants more or something. Needy. Like Ino that night. 

Kiba smiled. “I mean, unless you wanna suck me off too but I doubt you’ve ever done anything like that.” 

Shikamaru didn’t answer. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. What the hell was he supposed to do? 

Kiba shook his head. “Nah man. You’re welcome, I guess.” He snickered and reached for the bottle of sake on the table. 

Shikamaru shook his head and watched as Kiba naturally went back to normal. Like it had never happened. He didn’t have a choice but to do the same when the bottle was handed to him. 

They ended up drinking the rest of the bottle and falling asleep on the couch in sitting positions. And that was the start of their infatuation with eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably finish this later

A few weeks had passed and Shikamaru heard that Kiba was coming back from a mission. He’d been bored in his absence. They started to hang out a lot after they hooked up that first night and it only happened once more. 

Shikamaru couldn’t get that night off his mind; he had a lot of fun with Kiba. They both laughed so hard that they couldn’t breathe. He still smiles when he thinks about that. But what really made them click was after they had sex and then cooked an entire meal. Shikamaru just wanted to relive that day over again. 

Things were moving smoothly but Shikamaru needed to know if it was real; they’d been drunk both times they hooked up. This time, Shikamaru just wanted to do it sober to see if he felt the same. 

Tonight was his chance. Kiba said he always takes Akamaru for a soak after a mission. Shikamaru made his way there thinking about his feelings. 

What a drag. Feelings. For Kiba, of all people. It was so unexpected. If you told Shikamaru a month ago that he’d have hooked up with the Inuzuka, he obviously wouldn’t have believed you. That’s how absurd the situation is.

Kiba’s cool, and he’s good at whatever he does. Kiba makes Shikamaru happy whenever they’re together, and he wants that for the long run. He knows Kiba feels the same, he blushes all the time. It’s cute, the way his ears and nose go red and he looks like he’s mad because Shikamaru can see it. 

Shikamaru shakes his head of his own sappy thoughts and he enters the bathhouse to check if Kiba is there. There’s water all over the place, and he hears the yip and splash of Akamaru. 

“Kiba?” Shikamaru call. “You here?” 

Kiba practically jumps out of the water and sprints to where the voice is coming from. “Shikamaru?” 

He turns the corner and runs into shiksmaru. “Hey!” 

“Hey,” Shikamaru glances down at his body and then looks up to his face again. His face makes his heart race. “How was the mission?” 

“A success, of course! It was a bodyguard mission, so it was easy.” 

“Body guard? For who?” 

“A futile lord’s daughter. She was a real bitch for an eight year old.” Kiba shook his head and Shikamaru laughed. He likes Kiba’s crude humour. 

“Hey, Akamaru.” Shikamaru waved and Akamaru barked. Kiba smiled. He likes that Shikamaru has an equal relationship with the both of them. They’re a package deal. “So, listen, if you weren’t busy tonight. I was wondering if you wanna hang out again?” He asked with a pink face. 

Kiba smiled up at Shikamaru, “Yeah, of course! Akamaru and I are gonna head home, then go see Hinata. But after, we can meet at... uhh, how about Ichiraku Ramen’s?”

Shikamaru nods. “Sounds good.” 

Kiba grins and gets splashed by Akamaru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably fix this later too but I just wanna clean out my notes app rn

Shino was being a little bitch again about people always forgetting about him so Kiba decided to treat him at a steakhouse. He thought about asking Kurenai and Hinata but he’s just about broke from the last mission. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. We can ask Kakashi-Sensei to buy us some sake, too.” Kiba walked backwards while pitching the idea to Shino, who followed anyway.

“Kakashi-Sensei buys underage people sake?” Shino asked, pushing his glasses up. 

“Yeah, he does it all the time. Well, for me anyway. I don’t know about you guys.” 

Shino’s image of the former anbu captain is tarnished. But hes never even drank sake, so tonight should be interesting. Nobody knows this about Shino but he likes to try new things. 

Kiba entered the steakhouse with his arms open and eyes closed, taking in the mouth-watering smell of freshly cooked meat and whatnot. “Mmmm. Smell that, Shino? That’s... heaven.” he dropped his arms, and sauntered over to a booth.

Shino followed quietly and picked up a menu to look over. He decided on spicy ramen and egg rolls, while Kiba order two steak platters. While they ate, they talked about what Ino was telling everyone about Sakura and Shikamaru.

“Whatever, they’re obviously banging.” 

Shino cringed at his crude remark. Banging? What was that supposed to mean? Before he could answer, Kakashi showed up to their table.

“Kakashi-Sensei! About time you got here!” Kiba laughed and pushed aside so that Kakashi could sit down. 

“I can’t stay.” Kakashi pulled out a small black bag. “But I have what you asked for.” 

“Oh yeah, thanks man. Here,” Kiba gave him some money and Kakashi was gone again. He reached inside the bag and pulled out an amber bottle with no label. 

Shino watched as Kiba opened it out in the open, grimacing as he took as many gulps as he could. He then slammed the bottle down onto the table and groaned really loud. “Your turn, buddy.”

Shino hesitated, and glanced around at the other adults. “Shouldn’t we do this in a more private and secure area?” he suggested.

“What? Don’t tell you’re scared, Shino.” Kiba smirked.

“I am not. I simply would not like to face the consequences of getting caught drinking sake while underage.”

Kiba turned around. “Hey, we’re underage and we’re drinking sake!” He shouted to the whole steakhouse and Shino’s eyes widened, but to his surprise, nobody reacted. “See, no one cares.” Kiba nudged the bottle towards Shino and waited. 

It was a whole minute before bug boy actually picked up the bottle. 

“Now, youre not gonna wanna taste it, okay? So just drink it as fast as you can.” Kiba instructed, eager to see his closest friend get wasted for the first time in his life.

Shino did as he was told, and he could only handle about three shots before he slammed the bottle down. He realized why Kiba had to groan as loud as he did, but surpressed the urge. 

“That,” Shino coughed. “Was awful.” 

Kiba laughed and he ended up drinking most of the sake to himself. The two talked about their last mission, Hinata’s progress, tomorrow’s plans, Kiba’s ambitions, Shino’s ambitions, new jutsu and how Kiba would seriously die for Shino. 

“I’m serious.” Kiba slammed his fist on the table a little too harshly. “I fucking love you, man.” he put a hand on Shino’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “The next time you’re in trouble, I’ll save you. Cause I can’t lose you, buddy. You know?” he shook Shino’s shoulder, who was feeling careless and brave. 

Shino reached up to pat Kiba’s hand. “Yes. I know. You’ve told me four times now, Kiba.”

“Wouldn’t you die for me?” Kiba asked seriously. 

Shino pushes up his glasses. “Of course. The opportunity simply hasn’t presented itself.” 

They ended up sitting right next to each other and Kiba leaned in and pressed a wet kiss on Shino’s lips, lingering for a moment and then pulling away to see how he felt about it. He stared into his dark glasses expectedly. They were so dark that you couldn’t even see through but Kiba could tell he was stunned from the way his eyebrows cinched together just a bit. 

Shino hesitated. Then he leaned his head in, not even a centimetre before Kiba pounced and pulled him in closer by the arms. He wondered if Shino has ever done this before. Kissing was fairly easy for everyone, and Shino wasn’t bad nor good. Kiba poked his tongue out to lick shino’s lip slightly, and slipped it all the way in when he opened his mouth. He was getting turned on so fast, and it’s been awhile. 

But he felt Shino slowing down the kiss, and so he did to. He kissed him one last time before pulling away and taking a deep breath. 

Shino’s face was bright pink and lips dark red and plump. Pretty. They didn’t speak for awhile though. Kiba shifted uncomfortably, bringing attention his visible boner. 

“So, was that your first kiss or what?” He asked.

Shino pushed his glasses. “No, actually. Even I have kissing experience.” 

Kiba smiled and turned around. “Hey, what do you say we go back to my place? Mom’s out on a mission and Hana’s at her boyfriends.” he asked with his hands in his pockets, his back to Shino. 

They walked silently until Shino agreed.   
“Why not?” 

-

Shino regret it as soon as he stepped foot into Kiba’s house. He was nervous. Why? That was a first. It dawned on him that Kiba probably wanted more than what Shino wanted to give. So he kept his distance, settling in at the couch. 

But Kiba followed, and sat right beside him and looked at at Shino’s face with an unreadable expression. 

Blah, blah, blah; they kissed and Kiba reached a hand down to grip Shino through his pants, and he felt the other boy tense up immediately, stopping all his movements.

Kiba pulled away. 

Shino cleared his throat. “You’re being awfully invasive, wouldn’t you say, Kiba?”

Kiba nodded once. “sorry. I should’ve asked.” He put some distance between them both and cleared his throat, feeling awkward. 

Shino was thankful. He took a deep breath. “I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.” he pushes his glasses up, looking at Kiba. 

“No way, Shino. Of course not.” Kiba sat up, digging in his brain to make it less awkward. He came up with a fun activity.   
“Listen, let’s pretend that didn’t happen and watch some T.V. I’ll go make us some food, you can pick.” he handed Shino the remote from the table beside the couch and left. 

When he was in the kitchen, he took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Damn Shino. Getting him all hot and bothered like that for nothing. He wished he could forget about it. But something felt different than with Shikamaru. Is it because Shino’s his closest friend? Does he have feelings for him or something? 

Kiba shook his head. Whatever, he thinks. What should he make to eat? On the fridge was a note from Hana. 

‘I bought mochi, help yourself but don’t touch the strawberry ones.’

“Shino, you like Mochi?” Kiba called, grabbing the green tea flavoured ones. Shino didn’t answer, so he went into the TV room with the box. “Shino?” 

Shino was nowhere to be found in the room. Kiba checked the bathroom and looked out the door. Shino had left suddenly, and Kiba felt his stomach sink. He really fucked up pushing himself on Shino like that. Kiba sighs and tosses the box of mochi onto the small desk beside the couch and plopped down with a sigh. 

So much for saving their friendship. Kiba rubbed his face and soon fell asleep on his regrets. 

The next morning, he was woken up by wet kisses from Akamaru. Hana stood with a bunch of melted Mochi and a disappointed look.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Hana.”

“I expect you to reimburse me for these. All of them.” She threw them down onto the coffee table and walked away. Kiba rubbed his face and sighed, leaning back into the couch to remember last night. 

He shouldn’t have done any of that. He likes Shikamaru. Kiba’s his best friend. Everything is ruined now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda cringe

Kiba thought that he ruined things with Shikamaru. He’d been running around looking for him for two days and for what?  
All that stressing when he could’ve been training, could’ve been on a mission making easy money, but he’s here on a roof, watching Shikamaru walk Ino home. 

Choji’s a real one, he probably didn’t think much of his teammates spending time together but Kiba knew what was going on when he mentioned that they were drinking. 

Kiba followed them the whole way and then watched the two hug, and he spotted something dark red on Ino’s neck when she leaned in. It’s like she were showing off for him or something. He suddenly wished Akamaru were here with him, but then again, his pup doesn’t like to see him so angry. 

Shikamaru was still before he turned around and looked directly at Kiba, startling him. He flinched and almost lost his grip on the roof, “Shit!” 

Shikamaru shook his head and just headed straight home. Okay, so maybe Kiba did ruin things between them. How did he even find out? 

Kiba jumped down off the roof and silently followed Shikamaru back to his house. They both had a lot of thinking to do, apparently. 

When he got to the door, he looked back at Kiba and nodded his head in towards the house. With his hands still clenched tightly, kiba followed him inside. 

The two were quiet until Shikamaru started doing some pointless chore, and then Kiba couldn’t hold his silence anymore. 

“I know you gave that hickey to Ino.” Kiba accused. “I seen you and her walking together. Choji said that you’d been drinking too.” 

Shikamaru shut his eyes. Choji, of course. He turned around to face Kiba. “What do you want me to say? It’s not like you haven’t been with Shino either.”

Kiba stopped. “How do you know about that?” 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and headed towards his room. “Shino told me.” He said as Kiba followed. “He made the mistake of assuming there was something between us and thought I should know.” 

Kiba stopped again. “What are you talking about? Isn’t there something between us? Don’t act like there isn’t, Shikamaru!”

“I thought so. But that idea was crushed when I seen you leaving the hot springs with some civilian girl.” 

Shikamaru didn’t realize he stopped in the hallway too and continued to his room while Kiba stayed quiet in place. He wanted to change clothes and go to bed. His company could let himself out, he decided. 

“Shikamaru.” Kiba sighed in the distance. He just wanted things to be okay again. 

“This isn’t working, Kiba. We shouldn’t have made anything of it.” Shikamaru knew he could hear him.

Then stomping. 

“You’re the one who couldn’t let it go! You didn’t even bother to ask me what it was about, You just thought I cheated right off the bat, huh? Well fuck you, because I didn’t. It was a Inuzuka cousin I was spending time with!” 

“You still slept with Shino.” 

“Oh fuck off! That was just a kiss and-“

“And what?” Shikamaru turned around. “It doesn’t count? What do you think this is? A game?” He was livid now. How had he allowed it to get this far? It was messing with his head and he didn’t need the drama. “Whatever, this is such a drag. I’m going to bed. You can let yourself out.”

Kiba stares at Shikamaru getting into bed. This was too much for him. It’s messing with his heart. He stands there for a long time, debating on if he should leave or stay. His heart aches when he thinks of leaving so he sighs and goes to lay down beside Shikamaru. 

They didn’t say anything. 

Shikamaru was tired and didn’t really want Kiba to leave. He’s not that angry. They weren’t official, but they both decided they wanted to try and see where they both go. And Kiba decided he didn’t want to go down that road with him when he kissed Shino. 

Getting with Ino again was just revenge, as much as he enjoyed it. So, it’s all messed up now. 

But still, he doesn’t mind when Kiba moved closer and rubs his hand along his waist. Shikamaru sighs and grabs his arm to wrap it around himself. Its easier to fall asleep this way. 

What a drag, he thinks. Depending on someone else for something. His last thought before he falls asleep is how good it feels when Kiba breathes on the back of his neck. 

-

When he wakes up, Kiba is already awake with his hands underneath his head and staring at the ceiling. He looked deep in thought. Shikamaru sighs and stretches. They both lay there thinking about what will happen.

What does Kiba want? Shikamaru doesn’t know if it’s worth it. He’s smarter than to let his heart rule his decisions, and he deserves better than someone who isn’t even willing to try. Relationships are such a drag. 

Kiba feels like he wants something more with Shikamaru. But if he couldn’t even be loyal when they weren’t together, what does that mean for their potential relationship? 

He knows Shikamaru doesn’t deserve this, and he knows Shiksmaru knows he doesn’t. So whatever happens will happen. He won’t be happy unless Shikamaru forgives him but that’s uncertain. 

“Shino.” Kiba started and feels Shikamaru tense. “Is my best friend. I.... don’t feel anything for him. Not the way that I feel for you, anyway.” 

Shikamaru stayed quiet. So he continued. 

“I’m sorry I kissed him. I don’t wanna lose what we have, you know?” 

After awhile, Shikamaru decided.  
“It’s fine, I guess. I still don’t think we work as a couple though.” 

Kiba huffed. “Well maybe if you’d decided from the beginning that we were going to be something real, I wouldn’t have done what I did!”

“That doesn’t matter. We both did things we regret. Look, all this thinking is making me sick. Can we just forget about it?” Shikamaru sounded so tired, like he just wanted to fall back asleep with Kiba and relax the whole day. 

Kiba turned his head to look at him. He was turned the other way, and underneath his shirt collar was a light pink mark. Like Ino’s. She must have did that to him. Kiba focuses on his senses, and he can still smell her on him. It’s faint, but it’s there. 

He doesn’t want that mark there. He wants it off shikamaru’s body. Maybe if he made a bigger mark over it... 

Kiba shifted to place himself directly behind Shikamaru. No reaction. Then he reached a hand up to his hip. No reaction. So then he slipped his hand underneath his shirt to slide his hand over his stomach and chest. It was so warm. 

Shikamaru was too tired. Too lazy. For any of it. To even protest. Why would he? 

“Shikamaru?” Kiba leaned up on his shoulder to peer down at his face. 

“What?” 

“...this okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kiba ran his hands all over Shikamaru’s hot stomach and chest. It was nice, for some reason. He wanted all of his senses to be filled by Shikamaru. Touch, smell, taste, hear and see everything. It was easy to slide into that empty-minded bliss that was fucking shikamaru. 

He pulled him super close, as close as he could be and kissed the back of his neck. Then he leaned up and forced Shika to lay on his back. 

He did everything that would get him in the mood: kiss his shoulder, brushing his knee in between his legs, basically doing all the work. He just let him do whatever, and enjoyed every second of it.

Afterwards, they always fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime during the evening, Shikamaru decided Kiba should stay the night. They both just wanted each other’s company and ignored whatever happened with whoever, because it’s not like they’re really together, anyway. They’re just friends. With benefits. 

“Shikamaru, I need to-“ Shikaku stopped when his eyes laid sight to Shikamaru’s bed, where he usually is but there lay a shirtless Kiba underneath the blanket. 

“Uh, hey.” Kiba smiled. “Good morning.” 

Then shikamaru walked out of his bathroom in only his underwear. He stopped at the sight of his dad then glanced to Kiba. How fucking awkward. 

“Hey, Dad. Do you need something?” 

Shikaku cleared his throat and decided to mind his own business. “Yeah. I needed to borrow a- uh...” he was totally blanking now. “Nevermind.” 

Both Kiba and Shikamaru watched him exit looking confused. Shikamaru knew his dad wouldn’t have any problems with anything, he’s too lazy and laid back. Confused and shocked at the most, but eventually, it’s a drag to even bother thinking about it. 

“Have you told him yet?” Kiba pushes aside to make room to Shikamaru as he laid back down.

“There’s nothing to tell. My dad is too lazy to care about such things. He probably wouldn’t even remember and still be just as confused.” He explained, getting comfortable in bed. Kiba cuddled up to his side and they fell back sleep.


End file.
